


breathe me in, breathe me out

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Harringrove, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Showers, but I flipped it on them, check mate - Freeform, idk what to tag this, im just too smart, they tried to give me a crack ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: Prompt: Do u think Steve conditioners his pubes-Steve Harrington uses a fancy french bar of soap called “soie d'agrumes” which basically just translates to citrus silk and it smells like oranges. It reminds Billy of summer time as a kid when Mr Johnston, who lived two blocks away from him, would hand out frozen oranges to all the kids on the street.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 62





	breathe me in, breathe me out

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble from my tumblr! Enjoy my friends. Same name on tumblr as here if you wanna check me out there too! 
> 
> Comments are welcome :) 
> 
> Title from watermelon sugar by harry styles cause I’m a basic bitch

Steve Harrington uses a fancy french bar of soap called “ _soie d'agrumes_ ” which basically just translates to citrus silk and it smells like oranges. It reminds Billy of summer time as a kid when Mr Johnston, who lived two blocks away from him, would hand out frozen oranges to all the kids on the street.

Steve is taking a shower and Billy is brushing his teeth at the sink. Steve’s lathering the fancy citrus soap his mom gets shipped from France over his body, and Billy watches the bubbles trail down to his crotch.

Steve scratches through the coarse hair, the soap bubbling more. It has a slight orange tinge to it—kind of like the colour of the setting sun when it reflects off a stagnant ocean.

And Billy can feel his foaming toothpaste sliding down his chin, as he stands there like a statue, watching Steve’s hands work their way around his body.

Water is washing away the soap. But the smell doesn’t disappear. Billy can smell the sweet scent of oranges throughout the bathroom.

As Steve steps out of the shower Billy quickly washes all the toothpaste off his face and rinse his mouth. He turns to Steve, eating up his naked form as he scrubs a towel through his hair and over his face.

Steve removes the towel and catches sight of Billy. He smiles and raises a brow, “What?”

Billy’s tongue licks over his lips and he takes a slow step forward, his eyes never leaving Steve’s. He gives a shark like smirk before slowly bending down and dropping to his knees on the fluffy bathroom rug.

He stares up at him, the smell of the soap circulating through his lungs. Without taking his eyes off Steve, he leans forward and noses at his crotch, breathing in and revelling in the scratch of Steve’s soft thick hair against his skin.

Steve drops the towel and one hand reaches to grab at Billy’s hair. He pulls him closer against his groin, goosebumps growing as Billy’s hot breath ghosts over his skin.


End file.
